mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Королевский Дурачок
Данная статья посвящена Королевскому Дурачку до-царапинных детей. За информацией о версии Королевского Дурачка, появившегося в сеансе троллей, смотрите статью Крестовая Двойка. en:Courtyard Droll Королевский Дурачок - невероятно скрытный Агент Дерса. В тролльем сеансе Sburb'а Дурачок после изгнания стал членом Полуночной Банды, взяв себе кличку Крестовая Двойка. Дурачок - то же, что и шут. Неудивительно, что он носил такую глупую шляпу на голове и игрушечный меч на поясе, если был там просто для развлечения. Вероятно, во всех сессиях he is accomplished with explosives, such as the contents of Clubs Deuce's Battledrobe, the way he killed Jade, and the way Jane's tower was destroyed. Биография Королевский Дурачок следует за Госпожой Посылок обратно с Дерса и на Проспит. Когда она не смотрит, он ворует Кольцо Белой Королевы. Ему сказано отнести кольцо Беспощадному Бюрократу. Ему также сказано, что носить костюм вместе с его гигантской нелепой шляпой больше не нужно, по приказу Полновластного Палача, но он говорит Беспощадному Бюрократу, что он будет ее по-прежнему с радостью носить. Беспощадному Бюрократу нечего сказать по этому поводу. Драгоценное кольцо вскоре выбито у него из рук . Later, he is seen delivering the White King's scepter to Jack Noir on the battlefield, allowing Jack to initiate the reckoning. Some time after, he is seen continuing to act as a sort of assistant to Jack, giving Jade's green package to PM after their deal is upheld. Sometime later he is seen travelling through the Battlefield with the uber bunny, when The Draconian Dignitary sends him on a new mission to kill Jade. He then meets John and WV, promptly forgets what he was supposed to be doing and accepts John's mission friendly request to help deliver The Tumor to Dream Rose instead. He steals Dad's wallet from WV?, but the uber bunny takes the captchalogue card containing The Tumor before CD? leaves the ship. However, Jack is not pleased with him, as the real mission was to kill Jade, since he couldn't do it himself. Later, a short time before the scratch, he is seen parachuting from the sky to the Tower on the Land of Frost and Frogs, atop one ton of shaving cream wrapped with bombs. When he triggers the bombs, Jade is killed and the glowing tadpole beside her is hurled into the Forge, while the Droll dances a happy dance. His happiness is very quickly cut short when, enraged at Jade's death due to Bec-inherited loyalty, Jack Noir slaughters him. Пост-Скретч Биография Изначально Дурачок отправился в сон Джейка Инглиша путем кормления арахисом, у которого есть аллергия. Позже Джек Нуар убивает Джейн Крокер, Он связывается с Дурачком, который сообщает, что он закончил со снаряжением Проспитианской башни снов Джейн Courtyard Droll expresses concern over their "cheating" by killing the heroes before the war even starts, but Jack reminds him that the kingdom's "new management" doesn't mind such "shrewd tactical shortcuts". The Droll still remains concerned and shows some guilt from his role in killing Dream Jake. He also sets bombs on the Battlefield during its first stage, killing the Black and White Kings before any prototypings occur. He has been heard from sending Jack a pumpkin full of knives and some more... materials, doing the same for Roxy half a year later with a ring and Dad's PDA when she is in Derse's prison. He is later seen when Jane and Jake in trickster mode arrive on Derse looking for Roxy. After Roxy becomes a trickster he follows them to LOTAK to find Dirk. He is last seen Интересности *It is very likely that the Courtyard Droll is the user HATLIKER on the Serious Business message board on Derse. HATLIKER types in exactly the same manner as Courtyard Droll, and Courtyard Droll is also known for his love for hats. He was also seen with a rumpled hat, and HATLIKER mentioned that he had sat on his favorite hat. However, HATLIKER said that he had burned the hat. *Interestingly, the version of the Courtyard Droll who serves under the Condesce appears to be wearing the same suit as Clubs Deuce did, rather than the usual Agent attire. As of yet, it is unclear whether this is significant. Категория:Антагонисты/Враги Homestuck Категория:Панцирники Категория:Протагонисты/Союзники Homestuck